Life Balances
by WabbitsWonders
Summary: This story line takes place after "Summer School" and deals with the period of time while Ty and Amy are engaged. They have to balance the family, work, school and spiritual parts of their lives as they look to their wedding day.
1. Engaged at Heartland

**Engaged at Heartland**

After 17 hours and 40 minutes on the road and 1044 miles, Ty pulled the old GMC truck into Heartland ranch. It was about 5:30 am that Saturday morning.

As Ty turned off the truck lights and engine, Amy stretched and leaned over to kiss Ty. He kissed Amy back and hugged her. Both got out of the truck and grabbed their garment bags and carried them to the front porch. As they open the screen door to enter, Jack walked from the kitchen and gave Amy a big warm hug and extended his free hand to shake Ty's hand.

"Welcome home Amy... Ty...", said Jack.

"Grandpa... we missed you", said Amy.

"It is great to be home Jack", said Ty. Both Amy and Ty sat heavily in kitchen chairs while Jack poured coffee for them all.

Jack felt a sense of positive change seeing Amy and Ty come home 'together' for the first time and not separate from each other.

As they drank coffee, Amy showed off her engagement ring to her grandpa.

"That is a beauty... who knew this guy have an eye for jewelry...", teased grandpa.

"Well, we know he has a good eye for choosing a wife...", said Amy.

Ty was blushing a bit, "I just know a blessing when its in front of me". Ty was awash in the moment thinking of the fatherly love of Jack and the love for him shown by his future wife.

"I'll always be thankful that I was lead to this place to become part of this family", said a misty eyed Ty.

"Well, you two clean up a bit. Ty, you can use the couch for a few days", said Jack, as he noticed both could use some rest time. "We'll talk more later this morning..."

"Thanks...", sighed Ty.

"I'm going to hit the shower and clean up first", Amy said as she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Jack stood up to go do chores, "Congratulations Ty, welcome to the family son" and he left Ty smiling and feeling a part of something larger than himself again.

Ty sipped only a little coffee and decided to lie down on the couch. As his head hit the soft arm of the couch, he fell asleep from the long drive home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Amy finished her shower and put on faded jeans and a work t-shirt and a loose fitting blue and white checkers blouse. She went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.<p>

Amy heard a noise and as she turned, there stood Amy's sister Lou with her baby niece. Lou gasped and Amy walked over to hug her older sister. "Amy... it is so good to have you home... when did you get here?"

Amy said, "Ty and I pulled in about an hour ago".

Lou said, "would you like to hold your niece?", and Amy smiled excitedly.

Lou handed the baby girl over to Amy. As Amy took her, Lou noticed the ring on Amy's left hand and gasped... "AMY... Oh my gosh... your not... you are... you and Ty?"

Amy's smile widened into pure joy at having shocked her older sister. "Sis - I am joining you soon... as a married woman... Ty proposed in Colorado... we are getting married!"

Lou screamed for joy, "It's about time!" Peter come into the kitchen and realized something was up. Ty woke up and walked over to stand next to Peter. Amy gave Ty the baby and she hugged her older sister.

"So, would you be my maid of honor? without being a control freak?", Amy teased.

Peter stared dumbstruck, then saw the ring on Amy's finger and broke into a smile of recognition. Turning to Ty, Peter shook his free hand... "congratulations Ty". Ty said thanks as he held Peter's daughter snuggly.

Lou accepted Amy invitation to be her maid of honor. Amy put her arm around Lou and the looked at their men. "You know Amy, I think Ty might look good with his own son or daughter in his arms..."

Amy blushed a bit, "Let's keep things in their proper order, Ty and I are engaged, the wedding is a little ways off."

Peter said, "do you two have a date yet?"

Ty said, "nothing definite yet, but we would like a fall wedding... and we are thinking about balancing school, working and where to live".

Lou asked, "so you would not live at Heartland?", Amy's sister was disappointed but understanding.

Amy stated, "we hope to live in a place that balances distances between school and work... maybe up near highway 22 if a place is available."

Ty added, "we are just getting started and have not looked for places, but we would welcome your input and help".

The family enjoyed breakfast together for the first time in several months.

* * *

><p>That Sunday, Ty took the church address that Dean and Ann had given him and attended at service. Mountain View Church was on the western foothills of Calgary near highway 1 - a 60 kilometers from Heartland. Ty met the pastor and agreed to see if Amy would come next week.<p>

That afternoon, Amy and Ty decided to ride Spartan and Harley across the river valley and toward Mrs. Bell's place. Amy brought along some blueberry preserves as a gift.

Ty knocked on Mrs. Bell's front door and shortly they were greeted by the white friend of Mrs. Bell - Sugarfoot. After greeting Sugarfoot, Mrs. Bell came out and hugged Ty, then Amy. "Welcome back to you both".

"Mrs. Bell, we are some grateful for you letter to use while we were away from Heartland", said Ty. Amy helped her to the outdoor porch swing. "We brought you a gift", and Amy gave her the jar of preserves.

"Why thank you Amy". Mrs. Bell, even in her 80s, was a sharp observer and the new diamond ring on Amy's left hand was noticed. "So, I suppose I can safely deduce that you Ty and you Amy... you both are ready to be a team for a lifetime?", as Mrs. Bell took Amy's left hand in hers.

Amy smiled and immediately gave Mrs. Bell a hug, a tear forming in her eye. Each time it was revealed that she was getting married to someone, tears of joy leapt to her face. "You dear lady... you mean to much to Ty and I... to us".

Mrs Bell replied, "Well getting married suits you two... you know". Ty recalled her advice over the past couple years. She continued, "Ty dear, could you go in and get a couple glasses of lemonade for us?" Ty jumped up and headed inside.

Amy asked, "How did you know what to write in that letter Mrs. Bell?"

"When Ty was having issues last year, I tried to guide him... not knowing if it would take hold in his heart". Amy thought about the previous winter with the Clydesdales.

Mrs Bell continued, "Even last summer, I told Ty I wanted to help him with his university. I was worried about him, his temptation to travel thinking he was missing out on the world..."

Amy knew that feeling. "Last year was tough for Ty... for us".

"I told Ty that I thought the two of you worked well together, but you needed to be pulling in the same direction... that when his flight or fight response hit him, that he should stay and fight".

Amy sat quietly considering how Mrs. Bell's advice had shaped Ty's actions the past year. "Some of what you say fills in pieces of the puzzle... thanks Mrs. Bell".

Ty came back from the house and served the drinks.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning and throughout the day, Amy and Ty entertained visitors and friends wishing them a welcome back, only to find they were engaged and thus raising the excitement level. Caleb and Ashley along with Mallory were all excited and congratulatory, but sworn to silence from telling Soraya.<p>

Perhaps the excitement was brought to a new level when Amy and Ty drove to town for supplied Monday evening. Stopping in front of Maggie's, Ty and Amy considered how to break the news to Soraya - Amy's best friend.

Amy and Ty decided to load supplied with their work gloves on their hands at the loading dock then pay Soraya at the counter. Once the supplies were loaded, both entered the back door and came to the counter. Soraya immediately shrieked in delight at seeing Amy.

After hugging each other, Soraya hugged Ty as well. "I am so glad you guys are back here in Hudson... how was school in the states?"

Amy smiled, "It was great and the Colorado mountains were fabulous".

Ty slipped away to pay the cashier for the supplied

Soraya replied, "Oh I wish I could have been there with you... can I assume you and Ty had some romantic moments..."

Amy smiled... "you might say Ty suitable impressed me at times..."

Soraya chided, "your holding back Amy, I can tell when you do that to me".

Ty joined them... "What is Amy forgetting to tell you now Soraya?", as he waiting for Amy to spring the surprise.

Soraya looked at Ty, "well she was going to tell me about how you romanced her while in Colorado, but you interrupted us talking about you..."

Ty said, "well you could just ask us both...we don't keep secrets from each other" and Ty smiled at Soraya. Soraya attention now on Ty, Amy slipped off her gloves and folded her hands and put her chin on them.

Soraya said, "Ty, we girls have to keep some secrets from you men, right Amy?", and Soroya turned to look at Amy.

Amy said, "well not if Ty is more than just a boyfriend...".

Soraya's puzzlement was quickly replaced by a gasp of recognition that Amy's left hand now adorned a diamond ring. "You're engaged?", screeched Soraya.

"I'm engaged to be married... can you believe it Soraya?", asked Amy.

Ty said, "surprises come from romantic getaways in Colorado", teasing Soraya.

"WOW, I am so thrilled for you both... oh Amy this is so great", Soraya was crying now.

Amy added, "and of course you will be a bridesmaid?"

Soraya said, "just try to keep me away..."

Soraya talked with Amy and Ty about her last couple month of work and how she has given Chase Powers the proverbial boot as a boyfriend. Soraya was now dating a new beau, though Chase continued to be a regular thorn in her side on his trips back to Hudson.


	2. Telling Tim and House Hunting

**Telling Tim and House Hunting**

The first week back at Heartland flew by as Amy and Ty spent time in the mornings working at Heartland and then every every afternoon Ty worked with Scott doing vet calls. Between vet calls on slower days, Scott drove by some places that Ty had found for rent.

Amy and Ty had called his mom with the news of the engagement. Lily had been overjoyed and insisted on helping out once a wedding date was set. Tim had stopped by to congratulate them, shaking Ty's hand and giving him the same pep talk he had given to Peter... "don't you hurt my little girl".

Ty met with his university advisor and his class schedule was set to begin soon. If things worked out, it appeared Ty would be able to keep his part time afternoon internship with Scott three days a week.

Lou and Peter thought it would be good to put an engagement notice in the local paper, as if people did not already know. Amy and Ty selected with a photo of them on horseback leaning into each other with Ty's arm around Amy's waist and Amy's head resting on Ty's shoulder. Word spread in Hudson and the surrounding county faster than wildfire the 'miracle girl' was engaged to be married.

On Friday evening, the family ate dinner together. Ty and Amy on one side of the table, Lou and Peter on the opposite side, and Jack at the head of the table with Tim at the opposite end from Jack. Things were quiet at first, then Tim spoke up.

"So Ty, have you considered where you and Amy will live yet?"

Ty answered, "well it's been only a week, but I have some leads... Scott has helped me and I have looked at a few places north of highway 22"

"And Amy, how about a wedding date...?"

Amy answered, "this fall - there is no set date yet".

Tim got testy, "Do you two have a clue what you are doing? Sound like chaos to me."

Amy fired back, "Come off it Dad! Your supposed to be the adult here and you are acting like an 8 year old".

Tim said, "it just seems to me like your rushing this marriage thing..."

Amy and Ty sighed at Tim's assertion.

Jack intervened, "Tim, I can assure you Ty and Amy are not rushing anything. They have my blessing... and after courting each other for over 3 years... which is a helluva a lot longer than you and Marion dated, they surely know if they are ready to marry".

Amy squeezed Ty's hand with her right hand under the table, while grabbing grandpa's hand on top the table with her left hand. She felt secure in the solidarity she shared with her future husband and her grandfather.

Amy said, "Dad, we are deeply in love and have been for a long time, surely you can see that... Ty is the man I want to marry... can't you trust us?"

Ty added, "and I promise to keep Amy safe and always treat her well".

Tim gulped, swallowed his pride a bit, "Lou, what do you think about you sister's decision...?"

Lou and Peter looked at each other, "Dad, this is Amy and Ty's decision - but I support them... I trust them both".

Tim knew the deal was sealed, "OK, I am just scared... both my daughters are now going to be married and I feel a bit... well out of control..."

Amy spoke up, "Like you missed part of our lives? ... don't beat yourself up Dad... Ty and I want you to be part of our lives going forward... your not losing anything, just gaining a bigger family".

Jack said, "you know Tim, you might want to consider the wisdom you daughter just spouted to you... seems to me your family loves you despite your shortcomings..."

Tim smiled, "I know... maybe you can keep reminding me when I forget in the future...".

* * *

><p>After dinner, things calmed down with Ty, Jack and Peter talking about some rentals to visit up north and on the western side of Calgary. Amy was helping Lou with the dishes.<p>

"I have to admit Amy, you handled Dad pretty well at dinner...", said Lou.

"I had a good teacher and role model in you big sister...", teased Amy.

"Well don't worry, things will work out... they always do...", said Lou.

Amy shot her sister a look of puzzlement. "Whoa, is this an invasion of the body snatchers moment... you sound like grandpa now."

"We all grow up Amy, even me", as Lou laughed at herself, "you want to know something I just remembered? ... the first time Ty took you out to one of your school functions... you have grown up a lot since then".

"Come on Lou... what on earth would make you remember occasion four years ago?", asked Amy.

Lou grinned, "Well has I recall you two could not take your eyes off each other even back then".

Ty popped into the kitchen to get a couple more bottle of beer for the guys and Amy turned around to catch Ty's eyes. They smiled at each other. Ty returned to the living room with the beers.

Amy heard Lou whisper to her, "yea Amy, nothing going on there... even now four years later". Amy punched her sister in the arm for teasing her.

"OK, maybe something was starting to develop back then...", admitted Amy. But what Amy remembered most was Ty's similar passion for horses back then and that first kiss in the barn after Fall Finale.

She muttered to her sister under her breath, "must be those darn emerald green eyes Ty flashes at me..." and the sisters laughed.

* * *

><p>Saturday was a workday for Amy at Heartland with the client horses. It also was a chance to check on Spartan, Harley, Copper and some other Heartland horses. Ty took Jack to look at potential rentals up the north foothills in the morning.<p>

One place was Homeplace Ranch north of Heartland about 15 kilometers. The ranch had an open tenant house situated a mile north of highway 22 with good paved roadway access year around to get to town. Ty took down the information and thanked the owner.

While Homeplace Ranch was close to Heartland, it was not halfway between university and Heartland. Jack and Ty continued up Cowboy Trail, driving the route Ty might use to university in northern Calgary.

Ty drove up to highway 1, then turned around and headed south. As Ty's truck passed Bragg Creek, Jack noticed a "for rent" sign on his side of the roadway. Jack said, "Pull in here..."

"What did you see Jack?", asked Ty as he pulled his truck over near a lodging building off the side road.

Jack stepped out of the truck and entered the Market Mall inquiring at the desk about the rental sign. Jack popped back Ty's truck in about a minute. "There are some cabins being rented along the western side of Bragg Creek. What do you think of checking them out?"

Ty smiled excitedly, "Sure thing..."

As Jack and Ty drove through Bragg Creek, they noticed a thriving community with a small shopping center, grocery, a saloon, several restaurants and a senior citizen center.

"This is a hidden little treasurer of a community... did you know about this place Jack?", asked Ty.

"Well mostly I've always just driven by, but I've known some folks who were impressed by its people and hospitality", answered Jack.

Jack and Ty found the cabins and talked to the manager, gathered information and with smiles on their faces, hopped into the truck and headed down Cowboy Trail to home.

"I'm anxious to tell Amy about our discoveries today... I hope she will be as excited as I am about these options for housing", Ty conveyed to Jack.

"I'm sure Amy will be proud of the efforts you've made today".

"Thanks for helping out Jack".

"Your more than welcome Ty.", said Jack.

* * *

><p>Ty rented a romantic comedy movie that he knew Amy would enjoy and headed home with Jack resting his eyelids most of the way.<p>

Once home and with the evening light setting in the western sky, Amy and Ty finished night check together. Ty told Amy about the places Jack and he had checked out.

"I really like the Bragg Creek location...", said Ty.

Amy hesitated, "it's a bit far from Heartland... and I'm leery of living in town".

Ty reassured her, "the cabins are on the west side of the river and away from town, but within a short distance if we need something". Ty was hoping Amy would not be put off since it was not a ranch per say.

"OK", said Amy, "what about travel time and distance?" Amy did not mind driving, but she also knew weather might dictate her ability to work part time at Heartland.

Ty replied, "The distance a bit over 30 kilometers or 20 miles... On good weather days, travel time is half an hour..."

Amy smiled, "That seems reasonable for our trips to Heartland. What about to university?" Amy wanted to make sure Ty was not driving excessively either.

Ty checked Google Maps on his smartphone, which Amy and Jack had given to him for a birthday present last winter.

Ty estimated for Amy, "I show about 45 kilometers and a time of 40 minutes, probably because the roads are all paved from Bragg Creek to Calgary".

Amy said, "Seems like living in Bragg Creek is our best option for this coming fall... and maybe while we are at university."

Ty and Amy hugged, having worked through a big decision about where they would live initially as a couple.

Ty added, "If this is fine with you, we need to sign a rental contract and find a move in date..."

Amy said, "Let's talk to grandpa and figure that part out..."

* * *

><p>Afterward, they washed up and plopped on the couch to fire up the movie. Amy sat closest to the TV at the end of the couch and Ty beside her. Ty pulled a blanket from behind the couch and place it over their legs.<p>

"Thanks...", Amy smiled, "sure is nice to relax after a long day... next to my fiancé".

"Agreed", Ty said as he held Amy's hand.

"So we are on for church at 10 am near Springbank", asked Amy.

"Yep, that is if you are still up for going with me?", Ty asked back of Amy.

Amy nodded, "Yes... I'm definitely ready to go". Ty smiled and kissed Amy.

Ty added, "You know, we drive by Bragg Creek on the way to church... maybe we can drive through town and you can get a look at the place?"

"Sounds great...", said Amy.

By the end of the movie, both were asleep with Amy's head resting on Ty's stomach.

Ty awoke around midnight and gently moved Amy's head up off him, then turned and place his free arm under her knees. Slowly he scooped Amy up, her head against his shoulder now, and carried her quietly to her room. Ty gentled laid her down and placed a woolen blanket over her. Amy stirred by did not wake up.

"Goodnight sweetie", Ty whispered and closed her bedroom door.

Ty went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk and Jack walked in having heard Ty. "Jack, your super-sensitive ears need not cause you worry".

Jack sleepily asked, "And why should I be concerned?"

Ty said, "Let's just say I know how protective you are of Amy".

"Ty, if I had something to be concerned about, you'd know by the toe of my cowboy boot... and since your tailbone appears to be intact... well, I must not be too worried", lectured Jack.

"Besides, I know how this engagement stuff works; I've been there before...", said Jack.

Ty smiled, "sure you have Jack..."

Jack patted Ty on the back and Ty winced with a spasm down his lower back.

Jack smiled and commented, "so carrying my granddaughter to her room gave your young back a little work out, hey..." as Ty considered the wily and observant older man with respect.

"Perhaps I should be lifting more hay bales to build up my back muscles...", smirked Ty.

Goodnight Jack... goodnight Ty...

Ty went back to his couch and lay down, covered up with his own blanket, then hit the remote control to shut off the TV. Ty was asleep again in 5 minutes.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning came quickly and Amy arose with the exhilaration of trying something new in her life. Church was not a regular part of her life, but she knew it was important to Ty... and realized her spirituality was as important as other aspects of her life.<p>

Amy went to the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice and started a waffle batter for the family's breakfast. "Good morning" came Ty's voice as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ty...", said Amy, "any idea how I managed to sleep walk to my bedroom last night?"

Ty laughed, "Nope, but my back is sore this morning... wonder why that would be..."

As soon as Ty got in range of Amy, his shoulder became sore as she punched him.

"Never tease your future wife about her weight.", Amy reminded Ty, then kissed him on the cheek, "but thank you for carrying me to my bedroom and tucking me in".

After breakfast, Amy showered and dressed for church. Amy decided on her purple floral one piece dress she had worn last year to Caleb and Ashley's wedding. She braided her hair and did her makeup.

Ty use the guest bathroom to shower and shave and put on his slacks and a gray button down shirt. By 9:00 am, both were ready and grabbed the directions Ty had printed from Google Maps to use as a guide.

"See you later", Amy called to Lou and Peter who were eating breakfast.

Ty helped Amy into his truck, waved to Jack who was doing morning chores and off they drove...

"I was thinking, once we are married and moved to Bragg Creek, we will need another vehicle in the winter time to get around to school and work", said Ty.

"Do you think your Norton won't handle the cold?", teased Amy.

"Ha ha ha", said Ty, "unless you enjoy thawing my frozen limbs in the winter, we better consider something with a cab and heater..."

Amy and Ty discussed possibilities for a second car and settled on the fact that for safety and reliability, they required all wheel drive in the foothill highways. Due to finances, a used vehicle was going to be an obvious choice.

The passed Bragg Creek and Amy scanned the town as they drove by.

"I am excited to see the town and the cabin. Things are starting to seem so much more real", said Amy. Amy continued, asking Ty a question, "So during our dating, when did you start considering the possibility we might be married someday?"

"I was working for Scott at the polo club and you asked me about my life plan. I knew veterinarian school was a reality and working with you was something I wanted as a life goal", recalled Ty, "I knew at that time marriage was a possibility I wanted to explore".

Amy smiled, "you had me thinking a lot that day too, talking about partnerships and working together in a business".

Ty continued, "Please don't take what I am about to say the wrong way..." and Ty paused... and Amy looked at Ty and said, "OK, no problem, I'm listening".

"Shortly there after, when Chase came back to start doing clinics with you, I felt my life plan was slipping away... I became insecure because I was busy with university and not working with the horses and you".

Amy add, "You know I understand, don't you Ty?" Right now hindsight was staring Amy in the face as she considered Ty feelings during the past time period he was reliving.

"When Grant and Blair showed up, I started to feel guilty about my lack of forthrightness. There was this duel going inside me... I liked Blair, but I loved you... I thought you wouldn't understand, yet I expected you to understand", as Ty found the words difficult to say.

Amy eased Ty's difficult confession, "Ty, you're doing fine explaining and helping me understand..."

Ty took Amy's hand again and squeezed, "Well anyway, you know how I told you it was driving me nuts... well talking about it does help put it behind me and I hope us too".

Amy replied, "we could talk this issue to death, but let's put it out of its misery and just agree it made us stronger people".

Ty sighed, "I agree!"


	3. The Talks

**The "Talks"**

Amy and Ty arrived at Mountain View - the church Ann and Dean Richards had told them about in their time at Colorado. They sat in the back and after services were greeted by the pastor. After a short chat, Pastor Lindeman invited them to visit further over coffee at a close by cafe.

"The church would love to be a home for you Amy and Ty. Since you are sincerely pursuing marriage and have indicated your commitment to each other and God, I would ask you to take to consider pre-marriage counseling..." said Pastor Lindeman.

Ty asked, "What does counseling involve?"

Pastor Lindeman continued, "Excellent question... it involves talking about the changes in your lives and discussing how you look at things from each other's individual point of view. You get to see how each other thinks about issues in marriage and react to each other."

Amy said, "like how to balance work, school and personal time?"; Amy was intrigued and thought this might be helpful.

The pastor addressed Amy, "yes, believe it or not as a pastor, I try to help you figure out practical issues that affect you as you enter married life".

Amy replied, "I think this could help us with some of our questions as we move towards our wedding day... what do you think Ty?"

Ty agreed, "it can only be a blessing to find help for the questions we have".

Pastor Lindeman asked Amy and Ty to review some materials on the counseling class and if time permitted they could begin classes each Sunday after church services.

Amy and Ty left for Heartland feeling good about their church decision thus far.

On the way back, Ty showed Amy the cabins near Bragg Creek. Both were comfortable with the location and driving distances to and from university and Heartland.

Amy was excited to have a place they could call their own while working and going to school. "Ty - this is fabulous!" Amy like the fact the cabin was screened by the landscape from Bragg Creek, but close enough for errands.

Ty smiled, relieved Amy was happy. "I hope to move some things up soon before school starts... and you can help build our home".

Amy smiled back and jumped into Ty's arms as he began to swing her around... "what a good feeling it is to have a home to call our own". Ty put Amy's feet back to the ground.

"I could never imagine sharing my life with anyone else Amy", Ty said putting his arm around her waist. "Neither could I...", Amy said...

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty arrived at Heartland and as they walked through the screen door, the phone rang and Amy, ever vigilant, picked up the phone as she put down her purse.<p>

"Hello..." and Amy's eyes grew bright as the person on the other end answered back.

"Amy, oh how I wish I was there instead of France right now".

"Lisa!", exclaimed Amy, "we miss you too... hold on, let me put Ty on with me". Amy held the receiver between her ear and Ty's ear so both of them could talk to Lisa.

"Hi Lisa", said Ty. Both he and Amy were very fond of Lisa and approved of her and Jack. Amy felt a little selfish in getting married before Lisa and her grandpa.

"Well hey you two, congratulations... but you have to promise to wait until I get back to help with the wedding", said Lisa.

Ty answered back, "That should not be a problem... as long as your back this fall".

Amy asked, "Lisa, when do you plan to get back to Heartland?"

Lisa answered, "Two weeks from last Friday is my plan... but you know I might be doing some wedding gift shopping between now and then..."

Amy excitedly asked, "and maybe we can chat about the wedding dress?". Ty pulled his ear away from the phone...

"It's not good for the groom to hear details about dresses, so I'm leaving it to you two... bye Lisa, see you when you get back..." and Ty put his cowboy hat on the rack and went to the living room to see the family.

Amy and Lisa chatted for another 5 minutes about wedding dress ideas, whispering most of the time except when an occasional outburst of laughter arose from the other room.

Ty said to Jack, "Maybe you better go talk to Lisa, or Amy will be on the phone all evening discussing the wedding dress". Jack put down the newspaper and got up, "your probably right about that..."

A minute later, Amy bounded into the living room and sat next to Ty. "Thanks for giving Lisa and I some time to talk about girl things...". Ty laughed, "girl things? you mean wedding dress details?"

Amy smiled, "Hey a bride to be has prerogatives, didn't you know that..." Amy continued, "and on of my priorities is to make sure my wedding dress keep your emerald peepers on this girl at the church", as Amy struck a pose for Ty.

Ty in his standard fashion said, "Not a problem". And with that said, Ty reached over quickly as Amy's midriff was exposed and tickled her. Amy squirmed and yelled, "Ty Borden, will you never learn...", and she reached around with her arms to bear hug Ty.

Realizing she could not overpower Ty, she resorted to her best defensive move... she disarmed him with with a kiss on his lips. Ty quickly stopped his tickling and put his attention to kissing Amy back.

A few minutes later, Jack interrupted the two still in their kissing prolonged kissing session. "OK you two, the honeymoon is not for a while". Ugh thought Amy, "maybe eloping would be a better solution", as she and Ty cooled down a bit from the emotions of the last few minutes.

Ty told Amy goodnight and retired to his loft for the long week ahead.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lou put down her baby for the night and came to Amy's bedroom to chat.<p>

"So, as your big sister, I wanted to let you know you can come talk to me about personal issues we woman share...", said Lou.

Amy gave Lou a quizzical look, "yea, right Lou", as if she were some teenager who knew nothing...

"I'm serious Amy... there are probably some sensitive things these past couple years... well you know with mom gone and all... I'm here to help when you need me", commented Lou.

Amy smiled and accepted Lou's offer, "OK, well I will be sure to ask if I need help".

Lou continued by stepping into the deep end of Amy's personal life, "so you'll need to think about your current birth control... and...", but Amy interrupted her immediately.

"Whoa, Lou... you presume a lot there. I'm not a 15 year old who needs a big sister acting like mom", said Amy with a determined look of concern for her sister's controlling ways.

Lou said, "Sorry Amy...OK, I just assumed..."

"Assumptions are dangerous...", Amy paused, "you thought I was sexually intimate with Ty? didn't you?" Amy scoffed a bit at Lou's audacious assumptions about her own sister.

"First of all, Ty and I are in love and growing toward a more physical relationship, but we are not sexually intimate to the point of needing birth control...", lowering her voice a bit.

Lou gasped, "OK, well I just thought as close as you two act, maybe things were intimate... I'm sorry..."

Amy continued, "Ty and my relationship is not based on our sex life Lou, it's based on more serious... really, sometimes I wonder about your opinion of me..."

Lou scoffed a bit... "I'm sorry, OK". Lou looked straight at Amy and said, "Really Amy, you mean you two don't have urges at times?"

Amy smirked a bit, but remained serious, "Sure, both of us have the urge because we love each other, but that is where Ty and I agree on boundaries... besides, what is wrong with waiting for our wedding night?"

Lou sighed, "That is... mature", though she considered it old fashioned. "Good for you and Ty". Lou wondered how her younger sister could be so strong in her convictions.

Amy followed up, "Hey Lou... I'm not judging you... this is just the path Ty and I are taking for us... we think it's the right way".

Lou smiled, "That's OK, I understand and I'm happy for you both..."

Amy then told Lou, "Ty and I are staring pre-marriage counseling next week at the church we attended today". Lou stared at her sister, "Are you my sister? I don't remember a display of this level of maturity a few months ago."

Amy laughed, "well the summer away certainly helped me... grow up a bit more... and let's just say it in your words, "it did not suck".

Lou hugged Amy tightly, "you pretty amazing little sister, and you two are so so lucky to have found kindred spirits in each other..."

Amy said, "Thanks... I think if mom were here, she would be proud and say the same thing". Amy did appreciate Lou's concern and her coming to talk to her, even when she was annoying and presumptuous at time.

* * *

><p>With a week until classes started, Ty worked with Scott all week to earn a full week's pay. The evenings were spent dealing with living arrangements at Bragg Creek, spending time with Amy and relaxing. Amy and Ty started a used car search as well.<p>

On Friday evening, Amy cooked dinner for Ty at Heartland and as they sat at the kitchen table, their discussion drifted towards a wedding date.

"Just to let you know, my sister gave me the 'closed door' talk about sex... like my mom never had told me or something", said Amy as she eyed Ty to see his express and reaction to the topic.

"So what did Lou have to say", asked Ty in a quiet voice, a bit nervous perhaps talking about the subject.

"She was primarily concerned about the use of birth control... and maybe she was a bit surprised about our lack of intimacy...", responded Amy a bit nervous on the subject herself.

Ty replied back, "Amy, it's not like it is really Lou's business..."

"I know... I know... I understand and I told Lou it's our decision what we do and that we have set our boundaries until the wedding", said Amy.

"That and it's not right in my mind... until we are married; we both agreed that sex was not the basis for our relationship, ... but part of marriage.", explained Ty.

Amy nodded and said, "yes, and Lou understands that... even says we're more mature than she would have been given the circumstances..."

Amy added, "plus grandpa would have been pretty disappointed...", her voice now at a whisper... Ty's face a bit ashen said... "more like mad as hell". They giggled as they smiled.

"OK, so let's not worry about what people think on the issue of physical intimacy... instead, let's set the wedding date Ty", a tone of urgency and finality in Amy's voice. Ty smiled, "OK, let's set the date!"

They pulled out the calendar again and searched the fall months. "Well, I hate this waiting... let's shoot for early October... that five weeks", said Ty throwing out options.

"I say the earlier the better..." Amy smiled as she took Ty's hand, "how about the first Saturday in October..."

Ty was nodding, "Yes... sound good". Ty reached his arms around Amy's waist and pulled her to himself.

Amy said, "That's our wedding date!" Amy kissed Ty, which became longer than the anticipated embrace. "OK, lover boy, remember those urges we are fighting?"

Ty broke his hold of Amy and said, "Your just no fun." Ty was teasing of course, but Amy decided turn around was fair play.

Amy smiled and said, "Oh, you'll have more fun than you can handle come wedding night". Ty answered, "who knew Amy Fleming was a tease..."

Amy whispered in Ty's ear, "only for you darling..." and she turned to start dishes. Ty assisted with drying the dishes.

As the evening sun set, Ty went out on the front porch, and inserted a CD of slow dance blues music and waited. As Amy exited the screen door, Ty pressed the play button and sounds of blues piano and guitar started filling the air.

"Care to dance, Ms. Fleming?", asked Ty.

"Can I trust you Mr. Borden?", asked Amy.

"Why most certainly..." said Ty.

"Then we shall dance", answer Amy.

Amy and Ty continued their slow dancing until the CD's music had run its full length. The time had passed quickly and darkness had fallen... finally Ty said goodnight to Amy and turned in for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p>On Saturday morning, Amy shared the wedding date her and Ty had set the evening before with grandpa Jack and her sister Lou.<p>

"OK, we have a date", Lou said with a sigh, "Now the details... oh Amy, so much to do, not much time".

Amy smiled, "more time that the 2 weeks you gave us, remember?".

"So you and Ty are working on the church... I guess we look at invitations next, then wedding attire and your dress... oh my gosh, we have to talk to Lisa...", Lou said with her mind racing...

"Calm down Lou", grandpa said, "Lisa is going to be helping... take a deep breath..."

"I'm not a control freak... I can do this...", Lou said to herself... and Amy smiled at her sister.

"OK", said Jack... I am headed up to Bragg Creek with Ty to move some stuff into the new cabin home..."

Ty came in the front screen door just as Jack was getting up, "Ready to head out Jack?"

"Be right there...", answered Jack.

Ty walked over to Amy and gave her a hug and kiss goodbye, "you girls have fun planning the wedding...", snickered Ty.

Amy gave Ty a 'towel whip' on his backside has he walked out the kitchen. "Thanks for abandoning me to my sister", teased Amy.

As Jack and Ty got in the red flatbed truck with Ty's first load of items for the new cabin. Amy and Lou waved from the front porch. Amy and Lou smiled as the truck moved up the lane... their smiles faded as the approach of another truck came into view.

Jack and Ty passed the truck of Chase Powers has he pulled a horse trailer onto the lane of Heartland.

"Want to go back?", asked Jack... knowing the past history of Chase with the family.

Ty smiled, "I would Jack, if I felt the girls could not handle themselves... beside Caleb and Peter are there working and they have no love for that cowboy jerk..."

Jack smirked and said, "Amen to that... I almost feel sorry for that Powers boy...".

Ty laughed, "Ya, sure Jack... and I have a bridge to nowhere in Alaska to sell you."


	4. Old Business Resolved

**Old Business Resolved**

Amy and Lou changed their attitude, which showed by crossing their arms as Chase stopped his truck in front of the house. Standing on the porch, Amy and Lou had the higher ground and looked down on the 'pain in the rear' former client.

"Howdy girls... I see Heartland survived it run in with Stewart Forrest and his lawsuit.." started Chase.

Lou said, "No thanks in part to your cowardice. You run at the first sign of trouble".

"Hey, it was just business... my reputation is everything...", claimed Chase.

"So Amy, I here wedding bells are in store for you and the stable boy... sort of scrapping the bottom of the barrel there hey?"

Amy kept calm, "That is my personal business, which does not include you; what is your reason for being here Chase?"

Chase continued, "I want to continue the colt starting business we had prior to the lawsuit..."

Amy shook her head no and said, "Our family business here no longer works with untrustworthy business partners... besides..." and Amy saw Caleb come out from the quonset hut...

"Your horse business philosophies don't mix with us here at Heartland... your just a pretend cowboy with bad form...", chimed in Caleb.

Amy winked at Caleb remembering there conversation on philosophy when Chase had left Heartland high and dry during the lawsuit some month ago.

"Who do you think you are there Tex?", said Chase looking at Caleb, who outweighed him by 35 pound... most of which was muscle.

"Just another stable hand, working at Heartland, who shares its philosophy on horses... oh, and best man to that other stable hand marrying my friend Amy".

"Well, well... a united front... I can't believe this sinking ranch is going to turn away Chase Powers and his business...", he sneered arrogantly.

Lou chimed in, "our lawyers inform us it is best to steer clear of client entanglements with shady people... your past record indicates that you make that list Mr. Powers". Lou preferred to use formal names in dealing with people she did not particular like and she really disliked this fellow. "Remove yourself from the premises."

Chase balked, "your lose then... any chance of a goodbye hug with my former partner?", as he walked up to the porch towards Amy. But before Chase could put his boot on the second step, Peter had stepped out the front door having overheard the conversation.

Peter said, "Hey their cowboy, you're trespassing on private property, and my wife and sister-in-law asked you to leave".

Chase stopped and said, "Just giving a little personal attention to Amy before she marries the stable hand. You never know when she might change her mind".

Amy, who had been calm, balled up her fist as Chase's attention came from Peter back to her. Chase's next step was met with a right fist to his chin. With her superior position and her barely controlled anger, Chase went sprawling backward on his duff.

Both Peter and Caleb winched in mock pain.

Amy stated matter of fact to Chase, "My mind will never again be in doubt about Ty, however you've clearly helped me make up my mind about you... remember when I told you I would kick your ass in the Ring of Fire? Well, now my family and I are kicking your ass off Heartland!"

Amy continued, "Caleb, help Mr. Powers to his truck and see he leaves...", and she turned to go back into the house.

Caleb went over and grabbed Chase and helped him up, opened his truck door with his free hand and shoved him in behind his wheel... "time to leave in peace... I would hate to see Amy knock your sorry excuse of a carcass down in the dirt again".

Amy, Lou and Peter all had returned to the house, snickering with Lou's arm proudly around her little sister.

Chase looked up at Caleb who was smiling at him and his bloodied lip... "see you later there pretend cowboy..."

Chase drove away having decided it was time to leave well enough alone.

Jack and Ty arrived at Bragg Creek and picked up a couple keys to the cabin. Ty's cell phone rang as they pulled up next to the cabin; Amy's face shown on the cell phone color screen. "Don't tell me, let me guess...", Ty answered.

Amy pretended to pout, "But I want to tell you the news... so don't spoil it Ty!"

"OK, give me the highlights only", said Ty. He was not really going to guess the truth he surmised anyway.

"Long story kept short, I resorted to a right hook that the jerk stepped into...", bragged Amy, "and I'm not ashamed to tell you it felt really good".

Ty laughed, "Oh man... am I marrying a young lady or a boxer?" But deep down, Ty was proud of Amy; she had put up with a lot of social babble pressure from Chase and she had finally decided enough was enough.

Amy stated with some certainty, "Your marrying a young lady who protects her family's business and you honor".

Ty said, "Can't wait to get back and here the rest of the store. Jack and I need to get this stuff unloaded. We should be back in a couple hours".

After an hour, Jack and Ty had the first load of items moved from the truck to the cabin. Ty would bring another load on Sunday on his way to and from church.

"Looks good Ty...", said Jack.

"Hey, I have a little surprise for Amy... but I need your help to spring it.", said Ty.

Jack gave Ty a sideway look and smiled, "What are you up too?"

Ty replied, "The owner of the cabins has a barn and stable up the road. He said we could keep a couple horses here if Amy would not mind giving a couple weekend clinics."

Jack nodded, "So you need me to find a way to get Spartan up here... and Harley"

Ty smiled, "Yea, I think Amy was planning to ride a lot less if she had to travel to Heartland all the time, and I want her to think of this as home... and having Spartan here would help."

Jack said, "That is fine Ty, but you two will need your own time once you are married and newlyweds, so don't forget each other... there will plenty of time for horses."

Ty appreciated Jack's wisdom in matters of marriage. "Thanks for the advise Jack."

As Ty and Jack travelled back to Heartland, Ty put on a CD of Eric Clapton - which both Jack and Ty enjoyed. The song that played as they entered the Heartland driveway was "It's In The Way That You Use It". The words that rang in Ty's mind were:

It's in the way that you use it,

It comes and it goes.

It's in the way that you use it,

Boy don't you know.

And if you lie you will lose it,

Feelings will show.

So don't you ever abuse it,

Don't let it go.

* * *

><p>Jack and Ty parked the old red flatbed truck by the Quonset hut and as they entered the porch the smell of pizza was prevalent. Amy was slicing up the first pizza on the counter, while Lou pulled the other pizza out of the oven.<p>

"That smells so good", said Ty as he closed his eyes to take in the smell.

Amy smiled as he put down the pizza wheel, and came over to kiss Ty. "Good trip?"

Ty said, "yep, Jack and I had no problems, if we get another load tomorrow, I can start university on Monday and feel pretty good about staying nights at the new cabin the next four weeks".

Ty continued, "and here is your key to our house... Ms. Fleming".

Amy said, "Why thank you Mr. Borden. Perhaps we can rendezvous there in the near future."

"Just be sure not to abuse your visiting privileges with that key until the wedding", smirked Jack. Amy sighed... "Grandpa... sometimes".

"So how did things go here in our absence?", ask Jack, knowing full well things were at least interesting.

Lou chimed in as she carried the pizza to the dinner table, "Let's eat and Amy can tell you how stepping into her right cross stops fresh young men cold in their tracks..."

Ty laughed and Jack patted Amy on the back, "So I suppose you have some sore knuckles...", said Ty. Ty softly took Amy's right hand and kissed her knuckles, which were a little red.

Amy said, "I really did not feel any pain with the adrenaline rush at the time. Even now, my hand feels fine."

Peter came to the table and added, "good thing she is not left handed, or that diamond ring would have carved a nasty cut on Chase's pretty boy face".

Everyone laughed loudly as they enjoyed the pizza and stories of the day.

As Amy and Ty drove to Mountain View church the next morning, they talked a bit about the past and their future.

"I really like that this pre-marriage counseling gives us a chance to see how each of us thinks about life issues", said Amy.

"So, what would you ask me about that might be an issue?", asked Ty.

Amy smiled nervously..."you want me to ask you now? Ugghh Ty, I'm not sure".

Ty looked quickly at Amy, "Oh come on Amy, there are always issues we can talk about, come on... give me a shot."

"OK, well last year when you were living in Caleb's trailer, you called that evening before you came home... and I was really convinced you were not coming back... it scared me... but you came home... what changed your mind Ty?"

Ty winced a bit at his having to put context to his past foolish behavior, but he was ready to talk to Amy.

"Where do I start...", asked Ty...

"We start at the beginning... I know grandpa had some role... start there."

"Jack took me on a motorcycle ride...", Ty paused... "he left me out in the country with some choices, but you know that part of the story".

"Grandpa did not want you to throw away your schooling and work with Scott...", said Amy. Ty nodded, "Yea, Jack gave me the wakeup call... but let me be honest... I was angry with him at the time for putting me in that uncomfortable position."

Amy understood... but said nothing...

Ty continued, "I drove off in the opposite direction for a while, questioning my life choices... thinking that I could not possibly make up for the mistakes I had made in regard to skipping school and ditching Scott."

Amy said, "and I was not helping much either...".

Ty said, "I understood you were angry at me... but not to the point of putting all those items in the box to return to me... that hurt more than you can know Amy."

Amy appeared very remorseful looking down at the truck floorboard, "I did not handle my feelings well..."

Ty continued, "Anyway, I stopped at an intersection, mad at myself, when I heard these noises. I found a group of three abandoned puppies at a garbage dump along the road. My problems seemed secondary to those puppies and I decided to take care of them at the local vet clinic".

Amy stared at Ty, her heart melting as Ty described the puppies' condition. She kept quiet, not wanting to interfere with Ty's explanation unless asked a question.

"I met the local vet and she let me continue to care for the puppies overnight and I lost one of the three puppies. That is when I called you... I thought how much of a failure I had become... a failure to you, Jack, Scott and that little puppy."

Ty asked, "I'm not sure I am doing a good job here telling you this...", but Amy slide over in her seat and held Ty's hand. She smiled at him, "you're doing fine..."

"Anyway, I thought I needed to start over... a fresh start... the local vet even offered me a part-time job", said Ty. Amy thought how easy it would have been for Ty to do just that.

"I had no idea about the job offer Ty!", exclaimed Amy.

"I sat on my motorcycle along the road that next morning... and a past conversation we had came to mind". Amy was intrigued now.

Amy thought, "what could I have said..."

"I remembered how I had made promises to all the people who loved me around Heartland. The promise to Mrs. Bell to go to school as she helped pay my way... the promise to Scott to do an internship... the promise of being part of the family to Jack... but most of all the promise to someday be your partner and work on a whole other level."

Amy was now tearing up and spoke... "Ty Borden, if I ever question your conviction for doing the right thing, please always know I love you, even in my foolishness", and she kissed his cheek.

Ty felt a weigh lifted off of himself. "Do you remember Carrie Ann from my old group home days? the serious rip off artist?" Amy nodded, not sure where Ty was going with the conversation now. Amy gripped Ty's hand a bit tighter.

Ty continued, "Well, she told me that her and I were the same type of person... that we could not change". Ty pause then continued, "Carrie Ann said that I would never 'hookup' with a farm chick like you; things like that just don't happen to people like us".

Amy could see now that Ty had dealt with many hidden pressures in their early days of getting to know each other. "Well take it from this 'farm chick'; hooking up with you Ty Borden was the best thing that could have happened to me".

Ty pulled into the Mountain View church's gravel parking lot and Ty looked at Amy as they sat next to each other. "Well I prefer to think of you as a beautiful young women who enjoys my company - even here at church".

Amy blushed and said, "Flattery will get you more kissing, which will leave more lip gloss on your face... so let's hold the thoughts for later". Amy took a tissue and dabbed at Ty's faces, which had a smudge of lip-gloss from earlier.

Amy and Ty exited the truck and walked towards the church entrance, noticing the mountains to the west of the church properties. Indeed the view was spectacular, a true country church in the foothills. As a rural country girl, Amy appreciated the setting, but it was Ty who loved the atmosphere even more.

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty enjoyed their time in the church service. Ty put his arm around Amy when seated and held her hand when standing during the service. After the service, the pastor introduced them to some of the congregational members in fellowship. A little later, Amy and Ty met with Pastor Lindeman in the conference room to continue pre-marriage counseling.<p>

"I was able to look over the individual survey questionnaires you did last week, which gives me some background on various marital issues and your reaction to them", said the pastor.

Amy and Ty looked a bit nervous at each other's responses in front of the pastor.

Pastor Lindeman continued, "Everyone thinks their responses will create conflict between them, so don't worry... that is why we do pre-marriage counseling.

"So what is the next step?", asked Amy as she wondered how her survey lined up against Ty's answers.

Pastor Lindeman talked about basic issues that would change when they started living together as a married couple - sharing a bathroom, becoming aware of each other's personal habits and how small problems blossom to fights.

Ty said, "I did not even consider that Amy might have habits I did not notice these past several years we have known each other..."

Pastor responded, "its easy to talk about the big issues while leaving the small stuff to fall in the cracks... but those issues are the ones that start the biggest rifts between couples".

Amy and Ty looked at each other... a bit embarrassed by their past problems and realizing the truth of Pastor Lindeman's words.

Amy asked, "so better communication is important on small issues we might take for granted?"

Pastor said, "that is a first step, but perhaps better is to be understanding of each other, realizing neither of you are perfect in this world..."

He continued, "Here is a basic rule to try. When an issue arises, make sure to never go to sleep at night letting it divide you as a couple".

Ty added, "so get the issue out in the open and be positive with each other..."

Pastor ended by saying, "Try reading a mediation or devotion that focuses on God's Word... as a positive way to end the day. And a good night kiss each night is always positive too".

Ty and Amy smiled at each other and nodded to the pastor, "We can do that...".

As the session ended, the next counseling session was scheduled for Sunday afternoon at Amy and Ty's new cabin home in Bragg Creek.

Ty brought his truck to a stop in front of the cabin at Bragg Creek in early afternoon and with Amy's help unloaded the boxes of Ty's stuff into the new home.

Amy put the dishes and kitchen goods in their proper places, helped arrange the bathroom and gave Ty a hand with arranging some wall photos in the bedroom.

Amy and Ty walked out to the front porch and sat in a couple wooden chairs. "I can't believe you start classes at university tomorrow", said Amy as she held Ty's hand.

Ty stated, "it will be an interesting week... juggling classes, homework and work with Scott... which reminds me to call him and figure out where to meet him".

Amy said, "hey, plan on me visiting Tuesday and Thursday for supper after our classes are over..."

Amy and Ty had classes on those mid week days and figured out a schedule to eat together those evenings. Ty would be at Heartland on Friday and Saturday for family visits and helping out. Sundays consisted of church, counseling and homework.

Ty locked up the cabin and both he and Amy jumped into the truck so Ty could take her home. The round trip would take about an hour. On the drive home, Amy sat as close to Ty as possible.

Ty said, "Now I get to ask you a tough question about something I would like to know."

Amy turned her eyes to Ty, "OK, but I'm not able to easily communicate like you Ty".

Ty acknowledged Amy and asked, "The summer my dad visited me at Heartland, you kissed me on the cattle drive, but you remained distant until later in the fall. I could have fallen in love that summer with you Amy... what happened to us?"

Amy sighed and tried to reflect prior to answering. "You don't ask easy questions do you?" Ty smiled, "Easy questions are either not worth asking or we already know the answer to them, right?"

Amy agreed, "well OK, let me see if I can put some perspective to things back than".

Amy continued, "As you know and have said before, I was trying to figure things out yet. I was doing a poor job of it too, juggling school and dealing with my insecurities about your leaving the previous winter". Amy hesitated for a few seconds, staring out the window as the landscape rushed by her.

Ty encouraged Amy, "your doing a great job of getting things across, keep going".

Amy said, "If I told you it was a series of unfortunate events and circumstances, would that be too simple?". Ty smirked, "Come on Amy, it's me Ty... you can tell me anything".

Amy tried again, "Like I said, the circumstance of working with Caleb and your ease in befriending Kit put me on edge. When you were not sure about our kissing in that rain storm, my girlish teenage insecurities kicked into flight mode".

Ty laughed and Amy looked at him as if he was not taking her confession as genuine. Ty noticed and apologized, "Oh no, I am not laughing at you, but at myself..."

Amy asked, "And how is that?", almost challenging Ty to tell her.

Ty explained, "the flight or fight mode of the horse we work with?" Amy understood the idea, but did not get the reference. Ty saw this and continued, "Mrs. Bell told me last winter that I was a lot like the horses we work with... people have this flight or fight mode... Mrs. Bell encouraged me to show my fight mode in our relationship".

Amy smiled, "and so your conclusion is perhaps I had that same flight or fight mode influencing my actions?" Ty smiled and kiss Amy's cheek. "What do you think Amy?"

"I suppose in hindsight my actions and words did not match up. I told you that I was willing to risk loving you, but ran away when you hesitated and said you could not risk it".

"Well, you certainly grew up that year... because you came around and really showed your true character to fight for me when I was sick at Jack's fishing cabin."

Amy smiled, "thanks for believing in me back than Ty... and thanks for believing in me now".

Ty smiled back, "no problem... I loved you back then and I love you now".


	5. Breaking in Bragg Creek

**Breaking in Bragg Creek**

Back at Heartland, Amy and Ty went into the house and sat at the kitchen table going over the wedding guest list and signing invitations, licking and sealing them so Lou could mail them out.

Ty decided he had better get back to the cabin home and said his goodnights to the family and Amy walked him to his truck.

"Amy, I talked to Jack about the possibility of moving Spartan and Harley to Bragg Creek... but I wanted to talk to you about it".

"I am not sure that is a good idea Ty", answered Amy. Ty looked a bit dejected.

"So your saying you disagree with me on this?", asked Ty.

"Listen Ty, the thought is a sweet one...", started Amy and Ty finished, "but... you have a better idea". Ty became a bit agitated with Amy's controlling nature or perception of it.

Amy pulled Ty closer and with her hands on his face, turned him to look at her. "Time-out for an understanding intervention...", smiled Amy. Ty returned the smile.

"Here's my thinking, see if you follow me... this next 4 weeks will by a whirlwind and after that, its still going to be crazy".

Ty nodded, "yea I understand that part, I just wanted to keep some daily reminder of our past... Spartan and Harley seemed the perfect way..." Amy kissed his cheek.

"I understand... but you need to understand that I am not all about holding on to the past...", said Amy in a surprise to Ty. "Our home in Bragg Creek is ours... it will be our place for time away from work and school... alone time for you and me".

Ty smiled, "I like that thought". Amy added, "And next spring, if the circumstance warrant, we can bring Spartan and Harley up to Bragg Creek... but for now, let's worry about us time".

Ty turned to his truck and turned on the radio, tuned one of their favorite songs from the CD player in the dash, and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. Ty began to lead Amy in a slow dance, Amy's breath on his neck. As the song ended, Amy and Ty kissed.

Ty got into this truck, leaned out the window and kissed Amy bye. "See you Tuesday love."

* * *

><p>During the week, Ty drove back and forth to classes on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, then car pooled with Amy, who picked him up and brought him back for supper on Tuesday and Thursdays, before she headed back to Heartland.<p>

On Tuesday, Ty treated Amy by making supper when they returned to the cabin after classes. Ty made a version of Lou's chili - the one with beef. Ty had bought a bottle of wine - Ariel Merlot for the occasion.

Amy spent some time arranging other rooms in the cabin as Ty cooked. Ty poured the Merlot wine and handed Amy a glass. "Am I too assume the wine is for the occasion of our first meal together in our cabin?", ask Amy.

Ty was serious as he grinned, "Don't let it go to your head Amy." Ty paused and then smirked a bit. Amy knew something was up. "It's non-alcoholic...", said Ty as he took a sip from his glass. "You may be of age to drink now, but I'm not crazy enough to risk you to driving under the influence".

Amy said, "Gee, thanks for your concern there... not that I drink much anyway you know". Amy was more apt to drink water or juices from the refrigerator, but special occasions brought a reason for Amy to change up her beverages.

Ty continued, "but someday soon, when we are married, the good stuff will be filling the wine glasses..." Ty actually had developed a taste for a good palatable wines during the evening meal as opposed to beer.

Amy smiled, "promises from my handsome gentleman wine connoisseur ..." as she flirted at Ty with her eyes...

Ty gave his word taking Amy's hand, "A promise from your husband to be".

After supper, Amy helped Ty do dishes and cleanup before giving him a kiss goodnight and driving back to Heartland. Ty, being ever vigilant and protective, brewed an instant cup of coffee for Amy's to take along in a travel mug.

Lisa Stillman pulled into the Heartland driveway on Friday morning and met Jack on the porch, back from a business trip to her villa in France. A big hug and the excitement of the engagement had Lisa beaming ear to ear.

Amy came out from breakfast to be greeted by the same big hug and tears from Lisa. Lisa was fond of both girls, each in their own way. Amy was as close to a daughter as she had known, while Lou was like a younger sister.

"My dear Amy, let me see your ring...", and Amy offered her hand to Lisa. Lisa wiped the tear from her eye. "What happened to that 15 year old girl whom I met at my stables those years ago now?"

Jack offered, "well she's grown up... right in front of us to be an amazing young woman".

"Grandpa, you make me blush when you talk like that..." said Amy.

"So you know... and it's not a surprise, I want to be responsible for the wedding dress, which I happen to have brought back some ideas from France with me...", said Lisa as Amy's eyes lit up and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh no Lisa, you should have not...", said Amy. However Amy did not protest to much given her last couple dress purchases for Lisa to her.

"Any thoughts as to style or trends?", ask Lisa, as the girls went into the kitchen. "Let's get Lou in here too".

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon found Ty out of class in the early afternoon and back to Bragg Creek to pickup laundry and drive down to meet Scott near Hudson. Several client calls were made before evening and the drive to Heartland for the next day there working and seeing family.<p>

Scott said, "hey just a word of advice... better be doing your own laundry... cause girlfriends can be touchy about that sort of thing...", and both Ty and Scott laughed.

Ty commented, "not sure I can charm Amy into doing the wash, but I might sneak it into the house past Lou..."

Scott said, "that never worked for me in year's past... just warning you..."

Ty said, "Thanks for the warning. I will see you next week".

Ty got into his truck and drove away, excited to see the family but primarily to have a day with Amy.


	6. Family Togetherness

**Family Togetherness**

Ty was greeted by the family sitting out on the porch having finished chores and relaxing with lemonade or in Jack's case his favorite beer. As Ty walked up the steps with his laundry, Jack shook his head.

"You know you are doing that bag of dirty laundry yourself", said Lou.

"Scott warned me... and no there 'mom', I was not going to pawn off my laundry on you". Lou smiled at Ty.

"Of course if you ask your future sister-in-law nicely, I might help", said Lou. Lou knew this would force a response from her grandpa.

Jack gasped a bit, "if only I could get in your good graces..." as he stared at Lou.

Just then Amy came bounding out the screen door and jumped right into Ty's arms. "Hi hon... missed you a bunch today". Amy kissed Ty as he struggled to put down the laundry bag and hold Amy in his other arm.

Jack said, "Ty, how is it that you have this power over my granddaughters? One does your laundry and the other one is marrying you..."

Ty answered smartly, "I learned from you Jack, the master ladies man..." Lou and Amy laughed. "Well, at least he knows how to kiss up to you grandpa, hope I can train him that well once we are married...", noted Amy.

Ty said, "After a long day at school and then with Scott, its always good to drive under the big Heartland sign at the front lane".

"Dinner should be ready in an hour", said Lou. "Amy can help you take your bags to the loft. Hey, and while your there...?" Ty completed the thought, "do the chores... I know".

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty walked hand in hand to the barn, seeing the western mountain sky scattered with dark rain clouds moving in their direction.<p>

In the loft, Ty packed a few things in boxes with Amy's help. Ty still had several large items he was leaving at the loft including his electronic equipment and some personal photo albums, clothes and posters.

Waiting for dinner, Amy and Ty lie down on top the bed, listening to the radio play 'No More Wishing' by Hayley Taylor. As the rain started pelting slowly on the barn roof, Ty remembered a time several years ago when he had made an effort to protect her from his family's past. That had turned out to be a short term mistake.

"Amy, you know that I love you and only want what is best for us..." started Ty.

"I know that Ty...", answered Amy. She put her hand under her right cheek, elbow planted on the bed, so she was turned toward Ty.

"Sometimes I get scared... I mean about how life has be to good to be true the past several years... that this is somehow a dream..."

Amy kissed Ty softly on the lips. "Its not a dream that I am here now, loving you", said Amy as she caressed Ty's face with her own face". Ty's thoughts drifted back to Amy.

Ty closed his eyes and said, "I owe you everything this past four years; you saved me from a dark place in my past".

Amy responded with a whisper, "you pulled yourself from that dark place Ty... and along the way you brought me with you out of my own dark place of fear of loneliness and helped me build my trust level".

Ty kissed Amy back. "We did this together as a team Amy."

"OK... team member... time to do chores and an early night check", and Amy popped up off the bed. She reached down and helped pull Ty to his feet. Both walked down the steps and did the chores as it rained.

* * *

><p>After 15 minutes, the rain lighted up and Amy and Ty made a quick run to the ranch house, dodging rain drops and avoiding the puddles. Their efforts were rewarded with only being half soaked upon reaching the screen door of the house.<p>

At the dinner table, Jack and Lisa, Peter and Lou, Ty and Amy - were seated and a glass of wine was before each of them. Lisa proposed a toast, "Faith is believing without necessarily seeing all that is before us... to Amy and Tyler, may the faith you have put in each other blossom and grow".

"Here here", exclaimed Jack. And as the glasses clinked together, Amy and Ty smiled at each other and tipped their glasses to sip a bit of wine... real wine this time.

The dishes of food were passed around the table and everyone enjoyed the stories of Ty's first week in the cabin at Bragg Creek.

Ty broke the stories by asking Jack, "would you mind helping us find a second vehicle to use Jack? It's not fair for us to be using your truck all the time".

Lisa smirked, "Are you sure you want to car shop with the miserly old man?"

Ty laughed, "Jack has Amy's best interests at stake, so I'm sure his advice will be sound... maybe a used AWD for all weather transportation..." as Ty put in his two cents worth...

Jack said, "Maybe, just maybe I can find it in my miserly heart to help".

Amy grabbed and squeezed her grandpa's hand, "Thanks for helping us out".

Jack replied, "My pleasure... we'll see what we can find tomorrow".

* * *

><p>Ty awoke from sleeping in the loft by stretching. He grabbed a quick shower and shave, then dressed in some khaki pants and a clean cotton shirt. A splash of after shave finished the task of preparing to go to town.<p>

Amy likewise showered and dressed for a trip to town, wearing a comfortable summer dress and a red riding jacket. Grabbing some breakfast, and joining grandpa, the three of them headed into town.

Ty and Jack argued about how would do the talking to the salesman, but Amy thought perhaps she could be of help in negotiating a good deal. As it turned out, Amy was right and by noon, Amy and Ty were the proud owners of a 6-year used AWD Subaru.

Jack had tried to sway Amy and Ty that a truck might be better, but relented in his thinking so as not to interfere in their decision. Besides, Amy had argued that with all the driving, gas mileage was more important that the hauling capacity of a truck.

"Well, we can grab a bite to eat at Maggie's and then drive back to Heartland", said Jack.

"Jack's buying...", said Ty.

"Just remember the old man when you start making the big money with your vet degree and the business you two will have someday", quipped Jack.

"Grandpa - how could forget the person responsible for molding us into who we are today...", asked Amy. Jack might look tough on the inside, but he loved his granddaughter whole heartedly. "I know you will not forget..." said Jack.

The three entered Maggie's and found a table. Val Stanton saw them come in and walked over to say hello while they looked over menus.

"Well hello and how is everyone today?", asked Val

"Just fine Val", said Jack, "just doing some car shopping today for these kids". Amy sighed, "not exactly kids anymore..."

"Only a few more weeks until the wedding, hey?", stated Val.

"Yes and plans are going well so far...", said Amy, "hey how is Ashley getting along in B.C. at college?" Amy knew Ashley has left months ago to start classes.

"She is doing well, and I think she is planning to come back for the wedding...", said Val.

"Awesome to hear, I want to talk to her when she gets back if that is possible", said Amy.

"Should be fine... I will have her call you Amy."

Everyone said their goodbyes and then the food orders were made. Waffles all around the table for the noon meal.

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon, Lou helped Amy and Ty begin to pack up some of Amy's things for moving to Bragg Creek. Amy's winter wardrobe and a bag of work clothes, along with pictures and other personal items were packed. A large cedar chest was also loaded onto the truck.<p>

By early evening, both Ty's truck and the Subaru were loaded with things for the cabin.

"I've decided girls just collect to much stuff", said Ty, having provided sweat equity for a while. Amy grinned, "We just are using our hoarding instincts".

Ty said, "Well, from what I've seen of Lou's closets, your miserly Amy... and I am thankful for that... but really, do you need really need a so many cowgirl belts?"

Amy smiled, "A girl is entitled to her quirks and mine is belts..." Ty sighed in resignation to Amy. "Besides, I have to match all these belts to my various outfits, so I can look my best for you".

Ty replied, "Yea, right... I think you look fine with most any of these belts". Amy pulled out one of her belts from the storage box and came up behind Ty. Ty continued talking, not paying attention to Amy. "There is not much you can do with these belts if your not wearing them".

Amy quickly slipped her belt around Ty's waist, grabbed the other end and yanked backwards. Ty, off balance now, back peddled to catch his balance. "Whoa... Amy careful...", exclaimed Ty.

Amy dropped the belt and tried to catch Ty from stumbling over backwards. Partially successful, but unable to hold up his weight and maintain her balance, they both fell into a pile of blankets stacked on the floor.

Ty rolled off to Amy's left side, then turned to face her. Both were laughing now. "OK, so you found another use for the belts". Amy smiled, "I'm not sure I planned that move so well, but it did get your attention, right?"

Ty said, "You command my attention most of the time when we are together Amy". Ty looked away, feeling a little tepid at that moment, wondering if Amy really knew how much she met to him.

Amy used her hand to move Ty's hair around his ear. "Hey, what is wrong?" Amy could read Ty pretty well now. Ty looked back to Amy.

Ty opened his mouth to speak, but could not find the words. Ty simply kissed Amy quickly, got up and turned to offer his hands and pull Amy to her feet. Amy smiled shyly and hugged Ty. "Ty, I hope you feel you can talk to me about anything...?"

Ty smiled and in usual parlance glanced into Amy's eyes and said, "I know... It's OK".

* * *

><p>Saturday evening was movie night, but most everyone was tuckered out from the extra work of the day. Amy and Ty played some cards, while paying little attention to what the rest of the family was watching on television. At 8 pm, when night check generally happened in the summer, Jack slipped out to handle the duty.<p>

Ty slipped into the barn about five minutes later, catching Jack near Spartan's stall.

"Hey Jack", said Ty in a way that Jack picked up his need to talk.

"Ty, what can I do for you?"

"Am I that obvious these days?...", said Ty in a passive voice.

"I've gotten to know you well enough, I can tell your moods and when something is on your mind...", stated Jack.

"Yea, well it's not what you think or anything...", started Ty. Jack said, "Really, usually people who come talk to their elders are looking to know what they think..." Jack's humor always diffused situations and Ty appreciated it.

Ty smiled, "I want you to know your advice is always of value to me Jack".

Ty continued, "Amy and I were talking the other day, and you know the topic of how are lives crossed paths came up..." Ty paused to catch his breath; to Jack, the nervousness of the young man seemed more on edge than was normal.

"You can tell me Ty, I'm not here to bite your head off", Jack reassured Ty.

"The truth is that there are time I question whether I belong in Amy's life, my past life being less than saintly... I know Amy understands, but I still have doubts about myself at times... I feel so undeserving of Amy and the family I have here".

Jack sat down next to Ty on the bales of hay next to the chalk chore board.

Ty continued, "That feeling hit me again today when I was helping Amy pack some of her belongings... do I really deserve this life? Am I changing Amy's life for the better?

"Ty, I'm not sure I can be the one to answer your question. I may not appear to be a religious fellow and I' no earthly saint myself. The good Lord places us here on this earth and its by his grace we live the lives dealt to us. When you and Amy have doubts, look to each other as God's gifts to each other. None of us deserves the blessings we have, but we can take care of those blessings given to us - and Amy is one of your blessings.

Ty looked up at Jack's face, a bit in awe of the words that had come in that past minute.

"Thanks Jack", said Ty as he stood up along with Jack... not seeing Amy watching the ongoing conversation as she had followed Ty to the barn. "Your welcome son."

Ty turned to walk away and after a few steps stopped as he heard his name, "Ty..." He turned to look at Jack.

Jack called out, "Ty, in all the time I have known you, it never crossed my mind whether you were good enough for this family or Amy - it was always about helping you become the fine young man I knew you would be one day".

With a tear in his eye, Ty embraced Jack again in a bear hug; as Amy watched silently, unable to control herself, her knees growing weak as she slid down with her back against the barn wall until she was sitting and letting tears of joy stream down her face.

With a renewed strength, she quickly stood up and walked into the barn where Ty and grandpa stood. "You both know how to make a girl so very happy". Amy ran over to hug them both, as they smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Sunday services, marriage pre-counseling and moving boxes of belongings continued on Sunday. Pastor Lindeman visited Sunday afternoon at the cabin in Bragg Creek and continued with listening to Amy and Ty's questions about how to handle issues that might arise in married life.<p>

Perhaps the most interesting discussions revolved around maintaining other friends while being a married couple. Realizing that married couple themselves really are best friends, Amy and Ty could see how easy it might be to use friends for sounding board when they in fact should talk to each other.

"So often I would get frustrated and fall back and talk to Caleb about things... in hindsight, I was just complaining and not addressing the problem...", said Ty.

Amy nodded in agreement. "There were some times when I used to do that with Soraya as well".

Ty said, "I would like to say now, that I did recognize the efforts you made Amy. Remember how you felt about the Norton motorcycle at the time I bought it?"

Amy answered, "Yea, but it took me a long time to finally talk to you and express my fears about the motorcycle..."

Pastor Lindeman asked, "Why was it so hard Amy?". Ty knew where the pastor was trying to lead Amy and was impressed by his helping lead her.

Amy answered, "I thought Ty was on the same page in thinking about doing dangerous things... I could not believe he was thinking differently from me... so I retreated into myself and became angry for a time".

The pastor asked, "What made you get over that anger to get you to talk to Ty?"

"My feelings about losing Ty were more important than the quick to anger side of my personality... I shared my lesser fears to prevent a bigger fear from overtaking me".

Ty spoke up, "I really appreciated it at the time, because my perceptions were way off and you set me correct Amy."

"OK, so we have a good example of what each other thinks is sometimes way off base. Once you enter married life, don't let perceptions lead you to fights and misunderstands.

The counseling session was over and everyone enjoyed a cup of coffee before pastor left. "See you next week...", said Pastor Lindeman.

"Bye".


	7. Bachelors and Bachelorettes

**Bachelors and Bachelorettes**

The next week was uneventful and as the weather started turning cooler each successive evening as September faded, the cabin that Amy and Ty were slowing turning into a home seemed lonely to Ty. It was just a feeling on the evenings when Ty was studying alone, but it was one Ty could not overcome.

With two weeks to go, most of the wedding planning was well under control, and even Lou was commenting to her sister Amy that she was pleasantly less stressed than usual. Amy said, "Will miracle never cease?"

Amy continued as she noticed how quiet Heartland had been for the past hour, "So where is everyone this evening?". Most Fridays were a time for family to gather and wind down from the week's hard work.

Lou smiled, "The boys decided to throw Ty a bachelor party... so they drove up to Bragg Creek and are probably dragging Ty out on the town". Lou was not too worried because Peter would make sure Ty was cared for if things got rowdy. Lou continued, "And grandpa is out with Lisa this evening..."

Amy nervously said, "I hope those testosterone boys keep it down to a mild roar." Amy had seen Ty and Caleb in party mode before and was not always sure when the beer was flowing.

"Peter and Scott will keep things under control Amy", said Lou.

"Your right and I have no reason to worry...", concluded Amy. Amy just felt that tinge of missing Ty, a feeling that had become strong as the wedding date moved closer to reality.

* * *

><p>The knock on Ty's cabin door was a surprise, and he paused as he looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, "who is visiting at 8 pm on a Friday night...?", thought Ty. Maybe Amy was surprising him? "Nah" thought Ty.<p>

Another knock on the door came even as Ty was walking to the door to open it. "Hold on, I'm coming...", said Ty.

Ty saw Peter standing there in the door window pane as he open the front door of the cabin. "Peter? What's going on? Are things OK?" Ty showed worry on his face initially.

Peter said, "Things are fine back at Heartland, but we thought you might need some company, and since you were never going to ask..."

Ty shook his head with the quizzical look he used when he did not have a complete understanding of events. "I would never ask for what exactly?"

Caleb yelled from the SUV... "What's the hold up... let's get a move on... the night is not getting any younger." Peter held up his hand to stop Caleb from continuing to blabber on. Ty grinned...

Peter saw the grin... "Yep, you probably guessed it by now... the boys are here to throw you a bachelor party...". Peter saw Ty's attitude change from worry to one that showed disappointment, though he tried to hide it.

Peter continued, "I know... I know... not probably what you expected, but how about it?" Peter noticed Ty's dejected look and asked, "Ty - what is it, you seem far away in your thoughts."

Ty said, "Friday night in Bragg Creek, what's not to expect... sure, a few drinks can't hurt".

Peter insisted, "Sure a few drinks are fine, but that can wait a minute." Peter came inside and closed the front door for a second. "Ty - I've been where you are at not that long ago... come on, what is up?"

Ty paused, then said, "A appreciate the sentiment Pete... I just find myself with this lonely feeling more and more often as the wedding date gets closer".

Peter put a hand on Ty's shoulder. "Ty, it's normal and it will get better... the period up to the wedding is one where you think about that girl you are marrying a lot... Amy's going through some of the same feelings; trust me..."

Ty smiled at Peter a bit. "Did I every thank you for being a friend?" Ty put his out to shake Peter's hand. Peter grabbed it and pulled his future brother-in-law into a hug. "We two are unique fellows Ty - we love two Fleming sisters... and we have the privilege of them being our wives..."

Ty added, "We can't disappoint them either, now can we? You've been a big help in talking with me... let's make sure we do this from time to time." The two of them shared a laugh. "Thanks Pete!"

Ty grabbed his leather jacket and a hooded sweatshirt to throw on as the air was getting much cooler in September. He climbed into the front seat with Peter, as Scott climbed in back with Caleb.

5 minutes later, Peter pulled into a bar and grill at Bragg Creek.

* * *

><p>Amy and Lou remained at Heartland and finished chores and night check. They were watching a movie seated on the couch, when a knock came from the screen door. Amy jumped up and half ran to the door in her stocking feet, sliding to a stop at the door.<p>

Opening the door, Amy stood with her mouth open in surprise.

"Hi Amy", was the response to Amy's look. Amy was happy and surprised all at the same time.

"Oh my... it has been over two years... but it's so good to see you Lily", said Amy.

Amy stepped forward and hugged Lily. "How have you been?"

With a genuine smile of joy, Lily stepped into the house and said, "I've been great, thanks for asking... and how about you?".

Amy started, "Well fine...", and Amy paused not knowing exactly what she should say to Ty's mom. Lily looked so happy.

"Amy, oh Amy... I'm so happy for you and Ty... thank you for the invitation to help with the wedding...", and Lily let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Listen Lily, Ty and I would never think otherwise; we welcome you being here and helping out". Amy felt her heart go out to her future mother-in-law. "Come on in and we'll get some tea for you. Lou is in the living room".

"OK, that sounds very good", said Lily. Lily came on in and insisted on making the tea and Amy tried to fill in Lily on the events of the last couple weeks with the home in Bragg Creek and university.

"Amy, I have a question for you", leaded Lily... a bit nervous.

"There are no dumb questions here Lily", said Amy in a caring voice.

Lily smiled warmly at Amy, "Well, its actually pretty simple." Lily pulled out a photo book and placed it on the kitchen table. Amy put her hand on the book, looking at it and then glancing towards Lily. Lily put her hand over Amy's hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

Amy asked, "Is this Ty's baby book?" Lily shook her head, "yes... I kept several photos of the first five years prior to life becoming... well tough for us all".

Amy squeezed Lily's hand back. "You know Ty shared the photo you gave him... he was so adorable".

Lily said, "I'm glad he shared that with you... cause I know he absolutely adores and loves you Amy". Amy looked at Lily, "A mother's intuition?"

Lily stated, "Not just intuition Amy... Ty wrote me these past couple years since we reconciled... his letters often spoke of his affections of you".

"Really?", Amy sat smiling in wonderment that Ty had wrote about her. Generally Ty was so private in his feelings. But it made sense to her that he would share with his mother.

Amy continued, "Can I look at photos?"

Lily said, "Sure... if I can ask you to help me put together a photo slide show of you and Ty for the wedding of you two?" Lily wanted to help out and she felt this was one way.

Amy said, "That would be great... and yes we will do the slideshow...".

Lily added, "One more thing... Ty thinks there are not many photos of him as a baby or when he was young.. I'd like this to be our surprise for Ty".

Amy nodded excitedly... "Sure, I think he will be overjoyed when the time come to reveal this..."

* * *

><p>Peter had pulled into Peppers Bar and Grill and the guys were now inside ordering the first round of drinks, when Ty's cell phone rang. Amy was calling and Ty answered, "Hey sweetie, I surprised you called. What is up?"<p>

Amy answered Ty's query, "Well I just needed to let you know that your mom got here this evening from Vancouver and we are getting settled in here." Ty was excited, "That is awesome Amy. I certainly hope you both get a chance to talk."

Amy said, "well I already think we are off to a good start... you boys stay out of trouble".

Ty laughed, "OK, you might tell that to these other guys... have a good night Amy. Love ya..." Ty put his cell phone back into his pocket.

It must have been after the second round of drinks that Caleb decided it was time to play pool and asked Ty to be his partner. Teaming up, they challenged the closest group of pool playing sharks.

Peter asked Scott how things were going with the vet practice.

"Listen Peter, I may regret my decisions of the past, but they are water under the bridge. I am very supportive of Lou and you... I will always be there for Lou and you... as a family friend", said Scott.

"Your as good a friend as Lou or I would ever expect Scott... thanks man", replied Peter.

After a half hour and no real competition, Caleb and Ty took their winnings and joined Peter and Scott. Caleb said, "The next round is on me...".

* * *

><p>Amy, Lou and Lily all browsed photos of Amy and Ty from their younger days for the photo slide show. There were photos of Amy riding ponies when barely in grade school. A matching photo was found of Ty riding a pony at the zoo during grade school as well.<p>

Lily broke the photo session with a question, "If you don't mind me asking, any idea of where the honeymoon will be after the ceremony?"

Amy was not sure. "Well, with university and everything, we were not planning on anything elaborate right away..."

Lou chimed in, "That is so unfair, maybe Ty and you can take a long weekend during university fall break in October?".

Amy admitted, "I suppose we could do that... with money so tight and work pressing down on us, it's something we just have not planned out".

Lou replied, "Well you let me worry about figuring out the honeymoon destination and maybe I can find some help from someone...", with a wily eye looking at Amy and Lily.

Lily smiled, "Ah ha... I think you big sister has a brainstorm going on there..."

Amy grinned a bit nervous, "Yea... that is what worries me..."

The gals continued to talk about life after marriage and general girl chatter. Amy even learned a few secret things about Ty from his mother, some of his childhood likes and dislikes.

"So Ty is a softie when it comes to dogs and has an appetite for peanut butter oatmeal butterscotch cookies", confirmed Amy. The love of puppies and dogs did not surprise her, but it gave her an idea for one wedding gift.

Lou commented, "Who knew your motorcycling leather-clad cowboy had a soft spot for dogs?" Lou knew Ty was like Amy in his empathy and instincts for animals, but her observations had been with horses.

"Well, I for one, could tell from even the earliest days that Ty connected with animals...", said Amy. Amy recalled speaking to Ty on his first evening at Heartland when she had caught him playing guitar badly. Amy retold the story to Ty's mom. "Thank goodness, those animal skills are transferable to veterinarian school, cause his guitar playing was not going anywhere..."

Lily and Lou laughed out loud. The evening continued and Amy felt warmth in sharing among them and especially enjoying time with her soon to be mother-in-law.


End file.
